The present invention relates to a shutter with profiled strips made of plastic and which have on their adjacent sides an interlocking complementary design, with adjacent profiled strips that are pivotable relative to one another.
It is already known in the art how to produce shutters with profiled strips of wood, sheet steel, light metal or -- for several past years -- from certain synthetics (e.g., hard PVC). The profiled strips are connected to one another by straps, galvanized steel platelets, etc., in such a way that they can be rolled up on a roller in the shutter box. If, with the shutters lowered, a view from the closed opening is to be possible, light slots are placed in the shutters to ensure the desired view and passage of light.
The use of shutters made of certain synthetics which has become more pronounced during recent years, made possible an appreciable reduction of the weight of the shutters. Whereas, frequently, the purpose of darkening the opening to be shuttered was in the foreground, the problem of being burglar proof could not be solved satisfactorily because of the plastic profiles used, and the properties of the plastics selected.
There are also known shutters made of a slightly transparent material and which are not used for darkening but rather shading the light entering through the closed opening. However, there resulted difficulties with these since the profile projections fastening the strips to one another became unpleasantly manifest during light passage and the profiled strips, fastened along their width, because of the weight to be carried by each profiled strip of the strips underneath, experienced light bending which with transparent synthetics lead to undersirable visible tension in the overall shutter area.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a shutter of the above type further in such a way that, avoiding the disadvantages shown, a full view is ensured with good functional reliability and good protective effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shutter arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shutter arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.